The present invention relates to a composite article comprising a substrate of ceramic or glass-ceramic material and a metallic foil, and to a process of making same. As used herein, the term "metallic foil" designates not only a foil composed of a single metal, but also a foil composed of a metal alloy or metal mixture such as a laminate.